Another summer
by RhaleysRhaleys
Summary: When Everyone goes back to Point Mouette, this time for the whole summer? What will happen? Everyone is happy, but Skye is especially excited to see a certain boy...
1. Covered in drool

HI GUYS! I decided I would do a story finally. I have read every other single penderwick story and reviewed most of them too! Anyways I will take any suggestions. And bring on the flames!

Skye Penderwick P. O. V.

"Jane, will you please shut up?!" I said in frustration. Rosalind, Daddy, Jane, Iantha, Batty, Hound, Ben, and me were all sitting in our car driving to Point Mouette. Daddy and Ianthat in the front, Rosy and Jane in the middle, and me Ben and Batty in the back. Hound was in the Very back.

Any ways, Daddy had talked to Alec and he said that the cottage next to him was being sold, and Daddy had actually bought it! We now had a replacment for Cape Cod.

Jane looked at me then said, "Skye, oh how could my dearest sister act so horribly unkind to her favorite sibling?" She then acted like she was dramatically fainting.

I gave my best death glare at Jane. Jane had been working on her new Sabrina Star book, in which she would be rescuing the prince of India. She had been stupidly muttering about it the whole trip, and I felt as if I was about to strangle her.

"Jane, Shut up." I said again. Dady gave me a disapointed look then said, "Nullum bonum venit de tribulatióne." I had no idea what he ment.

I looked at Jane again. She was now scribbling in her blue notebook as fast as she could.

I looked at Batty and been, who seemed to be playing astronaughts. They had been fasinated with the game ever since they had gone to a science museum with Daddy and Iantha.

Then the switched games and started playing octopuses. Perhaps they had learned that from the museum too..?

I looked down at math book. Focus Skye, Focus. I thought to myself. 12x=6. Easy. .5 or 1/2. Next 9x=81. The answer would be nine. Okay, this is way too easy. I flipped a few chapters ahead to something I hadn't learnt about yet and started reading.

"How long untill we arrive Daddy?" Said Rosalind, who had currently been reading about Latin. She had been very excited because she had never been to Point Mouette before, and from what she heard, it was beautiful.

"Well, we take a left, a right, another left, go strait past three roads, another four rights and a left, then we turn into Point Mouette!" Replied Iantha.

Everyone looked up in confusion.

"What? She said. I was reading the directions off of my phone."

"I meant, how long as in time," Said Rosalind.

Iantha looked at her watch.

"About twenty minutes."

Everyone minus Jane cheered, she was still scribbling furiously in her book.

"SHUSH YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE MY CREATIVE JUICES SHRIVEL UP AND PERISH!" Everyone got quiet. She must have been very serious about her book.

So thats how the rest of the ride went. Batty and Ben switching games, Rosy reading, Jane furiously scribbling and muttering random words every few seconds, Daddy driving with Iantha giving directions. Then something happened that was completely unexpected.

Hound, who I had completely forgot about, jumped over the back seat and onto my lap, crushing my math book.

"HOUND GET OFF OF ME!"

Everyone minus Daddy and Jane looked back.

"Skye! I can practically feel my ideas evaporate out of me" said Jane.

Hound then started licking. A lot. He licked my face, My arms, the seat, my math book(come on!), hound licked everything he could get his tongue on.

I pushed Hound into the back seat.

I was soaked in dog drool.

"Ew, gross!" Of corse I practically had spit dripping off my arms and I smelled like dog breath.

I decided to close my book because the problems were to too easy. And of course it was covered in dog drool.

So instead, I thought about someone I hadn't talked to in a pretty long time.

Jeffrey.

My heart did a little fluttery thing inside me. I don't know why though. He was my friend. I had no feelings for him. I mean... Not in that way. I had talked to Rosy about this and she explained that it was up to me if I liked him or not. I had left her room that night undecided.

Now I thought about him. I thought about his lopsided smile, and his many freckles, and his beautiful green eyes...

Woah. Woah. Woah. Woah. Woah. Woah. Woah. When did Jeffreys eyes turn beautiful? Perhaps I did like him.

I pushed away the thought and put other things into my mind. I thought how we probably wouldnt have enough room for everyone in the house. How we might be able to see moose. I remember how Jeffrey talked about getting married when we saw the moose together...

I mentally punished myself. There I go again. Jeffrey was not to be named. I moved on.

I thought about how we would get to stay the WHOLE three months there. A whole summer with Jeffrey...

Dangit! I bit my lip. Don't think about him, don't think about him...

I couldn't resist. He was so nice, and so... I couldn't believe I was about to say this, or even think it.

Jeffrey was cute.

That was so unlike me. But I couldn't resist. I thought it anyways.

Maybe I did like him.

"We're here!" Exclaimed Daddy.

I looked outside my window to see a smiling Jeffrey. He had finally gotten taller then me, and his hair stuck at odd angles. He still had many freckles. I looked into his pale green eyes...

He looked amazing.

Oh yes, I did like him.

And of course, I was covered in drool.


	2. A great way to start the summer

Wow. It is **11:00 **on the same night I did my first chapter and I can't sleep. Thank you for the reviews and sorry for those couple mistakes I made. Also I thought I should mention that Skye is 15, so that makes Rosalind 16, Jane 14(I think), Batty 6(or 7), and ben 4. I honestly cant remember.

Any-who lets begin.

Skye Penderwicks P.O.V

I sat in the car thinking while everyone else got out and flocked Jeffrey and Alec. I had to do something. I couldn't let Jeffrey see me like this. I had to think up a plan...

Brilliant! The great Skye strikes again! I thought. Of course, then I thought that I was starting to sound like Jane, and that cant be a good thing.

I looked behind the seat. There was Hound and my luggage. (thankfully Hound had decided not to lick my luggage) I grabbed my bag and my suitcase, then silently opened the trunk from the inside. Hound sprinted outside and tackled Jeffrey, and I felt guilty. But I rushed inside and closed myself in the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and washed everything off, then hopped out, putting on fresh clothes.

It all took me less than 5 minutes.

That had to be some sort of record. I would like to see someone else do that in less time.

I dropped my luggage off on the porch and walked back to see everyone still flocking, and I heard my sisters asking questions when I got close enough.

"So where do you go to school?" Asked Rosalind.

"Well I go to this fancy music school in Boston."

"How many friends do you have?" Asked Jane.

"Well Everyone was friends with most everyone."

"How many octopuses are there?"

This question came from Ben.

"Not any yet, Ben." He said with a smile.

"Have you learned any new instruments?" This one was Rosalind.

"I have been trying some guitar."

"Do you have a girl friend?" This one was Jane.

By this point I had walked up to the little group. Everyone was kind of shocked at the question and giving Jane a funny look.

"What? A girl can be curious!"

"Um," said Jeffrey awkwardly, "No, I do not have a girl friend."

I was relieved at this. But I had to move on.

"So do I get a welcome hug?"

I asked.

Everyone turned their head towards me. "We didn't know you were there." Said Rosalind. Jane looked me over then said, "How are you not covered in drool?"

Jeffrey was quite confused.

I explained to him how Hound was having a licking problem today - and I was a victim. After that he said, with a grin, "Well I guess I should give you that hug now..."

My heart fluttered when he gave me his grin and he hugged me. I hope he couldn't hear my heart beating. That would be embarrassing.

Once a few more questions were asked, everyone raced inside to see the old house.

I looked at the kitchen, the sleeping porch, the living room, the bathroom, everything seemed the same, with more people. I was sad at the fact that Aunt Claire wasn't here.

I set down my luggage on the sleeping porch and decided what to do next...

-§-

Thank you for reading!

Oh and I almost forgot; I DO NOT OWN THE PENDERWICKS, JEANNE BIRDSALL DID!

AND FOR THAT WE SHOULD WORSHIP HER!


	3. Snapping turtles are not nice

Hi guys! Thanks for reviews. Here comes another update :P

Skye: Why on earth am I here?

Me: Because you are going to tell the audience how I wrote the Penderwicks! ;P

Skye: You shoved me in a bag and tossed me into a closet for that?

Me: Of course silly! Now tell everyone how awesome I am!

Skye: 3 things, 1- Your crazy 2- WILL SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE?! 3- You do NOT own me, Jeanne Birdsall does.

Me: Oh, your no fun . :(

Oh well. Into the closet! :)

Skye: WAIT WHAT?!

RhaleysRhaleys does not own the Penderwicks, Jeanne Birdsall did everything.

-§-

Skye walked around the house, looking for her currently missing siblings and friend.

She walked into the kitchen to find everyone(minus the adults and Ben)around the kitchen table arm wrestling. Right now was a match between Jeffrey and Jane.

Jeffrey easily put Janes arm against the table. I walked over and sat down. Batty gasped and said, "Wow Jeffrey! Your so strong!" Jeffrey then flexed he muscles to emphasize the thought.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hi Skye! We were wondering where you where!" Said Rosy.

"Hi." This came from Jane, who was very disappointed with how fast Jeffrey had beat her.

"Hey Skye!" Said Jeffrey with an, almost evil, grin."I bet I could beat you at arm wrestling." He said. Well that explains the evil grin.

"Oh you are on. You chose the wrong girl to mess with.

We put our hands together, and Jane held them."Alright, 3, 2, 1, GOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (she put way to much effort into that Go).

The match lasted for about 2 minutes. We were both evenly matched, and I almost had him down when he said, "OH MY GOSH LOOK AT THAT!"

He of course, screamed this and me, being totally caught of gaurd loosening my grip, and he took the advantage and pinned me.

I looked at him. He was giving me one of his famous grins.

"Gosh, turning to a last resort are we now?" I said. He laughed.

"Anyways, I going to ask if you guys all wanted to go swimming."

Everyone immediately agreed and went to put their swimsuits on.

I had a Light blue one piece, Rosalind had a yellow two piece, Jane had a red one piece, and Jeffrey had on shorts that were the color of his eyes. Batty had on a rainbow one piece on.

Me and Jeffrey finished changing last, and everyone was already at the beach.

I turned to him, "I bet I could beat you in a race, first one to completely submerge. Ready?"

I took off my blue flip-flops. They would only slow me down. I dropped them on the patio.

"3... 2... 1... Go!" I said.

Then we were both racing down the steps and into the water. I managed to get there first. The water was cold, and felt good because of how hot it was.

"Ha!" I boasted. "I will forever be faster than you!" I fist pumped in the air.

He rolled his eyes at me, then went underwater.

I looked into the murky water, and simply couldn't see him.

Then I was pulled underwater.

I opened my eyes to the underwater world. It was beautiful. It almost seemed like you couldn't see down into the water, but you could see up out of it. The water was so clear... It probably wasn't good for my eyes but I did it anyway. I saw him and smiled. He handed me something,

It was... A shell. A shell small enough to put on a necklace.

We both went up for air and swam to where we could stand, then looked at the shell together.

It was beautiful. If possible, it reflected every color of the rainbow. I ran my finger over it. It was impossibly smooth.

Then he showed me one identical to it.

"Woah, did you just pick these up?" I said.

He nodded and smiled at me. "Arne't they beautiful?"

-§-

All of us had a great time shouting and laughing, We even missed the call for dinner. Everyone swam until dusk, that is, everyone including me and Jeffrey.

Batty and Rosalind went inside because Batty had to go to bed, Jane went in later complaining she was cold, and me and Jeffrey were the only ones left in the water, pushing and shoving and dunking and pretty much having a great time.

Of course we didn't know about snapping turtles.

Jeffrey and I were under water when I saw it, a medium sized turtle floating towards us. Then, I realized it could be a snapping turtle and that we should swim away from it, then the next thing I knew, we were swimming away with 3 snapping turtles on our tail.

2 of the 3 lost interest quickly, but the third got ahold of me.

WARNING! Do not read the next few paragraphs until I put in another massage if you do not like blood!

It got a hold of my ankle, then bit, HARD. I got out of the water and it still wouldn't let go. I ended up prying it off of me and it took a lot of skin and tissue with it.

I looked at my ankle,which was destroyed. The turtle must have been bigger that I thought. It hurt like heck.

When Jeffrey looked at it, he turned sort of pale and started stuttering. I covered my ankle and told him to go get daddy.

JEFFREY P.O.V

When I saw her ankle, I just about fainted. It had a pool of blood around it. It looked like there was a a piece of her ankle was missing.

((((((((((((((The bloodiness is over)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Her ankle just looked to awful. I hated blood.

Being the smart one I said:

"Wha- Uh- I, I should like, um, Go and. Um Get people to- go and-"

She stopped me and told me to go get Mr. Penderwick. I was so relieved.

I ran inside, running up to him as fast as possible.

"Mr. Penderwick! Come quick! A snapping turtle got hold of Skye!"

We both ran back to the beach to find that Skye had lay down and covered her eyes with her hands. She moaned and when we approached her, so thats when we decided to do something. Quick.

-§-

MWAHAHAHAHA! I AM SO EVIL!

Okay don't kill me!

I will probably release the next chapter tonight. But I do have school tomorrow...

I should be able to get in A LOT of updates. I can write pretty quickly.

Review!

P.s. can anyone tell me what the next Penderwick book is about?

Jeanne said she is going to make 5 of them!

Also I was thinking about making my own character.

Give me a suggestion from you and tell me about a character you make up when you review. I will use the best one in my story. The only rules are she has to be nice, and Janes age.

That probably isn't very clear...


	4. Quick Authors note, I need help!

Hi guys!

Quick author note: lets just say I am not very good at making a person with a big temper, and Skye is kinda like that, so I need your help. Can anyone please tell me ways to, lets say, spice up her personality? I hope that was clear enough.

Thanks, new chapter is almost finished!


	5. 17 things

So I left you with a cliffhanger :P

Thank you to my readers!

I don't think Skye is ready to come out of the closet so I need to do this myself.

I do not own the Penderwicks. Jeanne Birdsall does.

-§-

Skye Penderwick P.O.V

17 Things I like

1-My family and friends

2-Dark Matter

3-Math

4-Jeffrey

5-Hound

6-Asmov

7-Swimming

8-Space

9-Stars

10-Being smart

11-Gardam Street

12-Soccer

13-Cagney

14-Quigley Woods

15-Looking at things from the roof

16-Point Mouette

17-Identical Necklaces made out of the shells that Jeffrey found.

17 Things I don't like.

1-Mick Hart

2-People who hate space

3-When my pencil breaks in the middle of a timed test

4-Sisters of Sacrifice

5-Pearson

6-Mellisa

7-Dominic

8-Mrs. TD

9-Dexter Dupree

10-Snapping turtles

11-Ladies who insist that they do everything for me even though I am perfectly capable of doing things by myself.

12-Excruciating pain

13-Surgery

14-Worried Family/Jeffrey

15-Worried Me

16-Not being able to walk(Even on crutches!) For a whole week

17-The fact that someone has to carry me everywhere (and I can't have a wheel chair because of the many steps at Point Mouette.)

But I didn't know that Jeffrey was going to be the one doing it.

-§-

I sighed, looking down at my ankle. It was wrapped in linen, and not in a cast because it wasn't broken. I stared at it then looked outside.

This was ridiculous. Sure it hurt a little when I walked, but I could walk and jog perfectly on my own. I would be fine with crutches, but someone carrying me around is going WAY to far.

Of course Jane just HAD to tell the doctor where we are staying, and he apparently had been there before and told that a teenage girl with crutches would fall down the steps, or off of the seawall. For pete sake I was 15! 15! Come on. I was perfectly responsible.

Dawn had just settled in on the eighth day of vacation. How I managed to get hurt on the very first day was a mystery. I wasn't planning on getting hurt until at least the forth week. I sat up in my bed located on the sleeping porch. We had a beautiful view of the ocean.

I heard something- or perhaps someone - stir. I looked over to see Jeffrey sit up in bed. His hair stuck up in odd angles. I quickly reached for my hair and brushed out most of the tangles with his fingers. Then, took the hair band off of my wrist and put it up in a bun. I looked at least decent now.

Jeffrey stood up and stretched and looked at me.

"Hey" He whispered.

"Hi" I replied grumpily.

"So so you need me to carrie you anywhere?" He said with a grin.

"No, but you can go make me breakfast." I said, not happily.

"Gosh, I have to carry her, AND make her breakfast?" He said walking out of the room.

I smiled to myself and pulled out my book on dark matter. It wasn't long until a waffle with syrup appeared on my lap.

"Bon Appetite! Fresh microwaved waffles! Delicioso!" He said with a thick french accent.

"I believe that is two different languages Jeffrey."

"What? No I thought those were both German, were they not?" He said.

I laughed at his attempt on humor. Soon enough, Jane was up.

"Why don't I get a waffle?" She said.

"Because you slept in." I said.

"True, we have been up for hours..." Jeffrey lied.

"Actually," Jane said, "Based off of the state of your hair, I believe otherwise."

Jeffrey patted down his hair, only managing to make it look worse. He shrugged. "You get used to it." He said.

-§-

After another half an hour, me and Jeffrey had decided to go do something, anything. I was so board! Jane had decided to stay behind and work on "Sabrina Starr rescues an Indian Prince." I had told her that the titles of her books seemed to give away the whole book, but she had ignored me. I tried to get her attention a few more times, and I started to flick her repeatedly. "Jane (flick), Jane(flick), Jane(flick harder) JANE!(Flick, Flick, Flick)"

That didn't work.

So, I got dressed first, walking to the bathroom with the help of the wall (also completely disobeying the doctors orders, but I was content on proving them wrong). I put on a Navy tee shirt that said "AWESOME" in different colors with a pair of shorts.

After I got out, I put on some sunblock and got ready.

Jeffrey came out, he was wearing shorts and a green shirt, with white palm trees.

He looked at me, then said "Ready?"

I shook my head yes and he picked me up bridal style. That was unexpected.

We walked into the living room and everyone was there. I mean EVERYONE. They were doing various things, but still, there were 7 people and a dog. Thats a lot to cram into a living room.

Jane turned and said, "Its the bride and groom! Oh how romantic it is for him to be carrying her like that." she swayed.

I looked at her. Only one explanation could come from this. But Jeffrey beat me to it.

"Jane, does Sabrina Star fall in love with that Indian Prince?" He asked.

"Oh yes! Isnt it exciting!"

I rolled my eyes and told Jeffrey to keep going. We walked down the steps and onto the beach.

He carefully set me down on the soft sand, then plopped down next to me.

"So, if Jane does that every time I carry you, we might have a problem." He laughed.

I laughed too and fingered my necklace. The shell was doing its thing, shining one million colors at once.

Jeffrey studied me. He had a puzzled expression on his face.

"You seem glum, are you glum?"

I looked at him, then lay back on the beach. The beach was so comfortable. The breeze felt amazing. The sound was soothing. I wished we didn't live so far away from it.

Of course I also wish we didn't live so far away from Jeffrey.

I looked up at Jeffreys face, his pale green eyes staring down at me in concern. He had the cutest look on his face. It wasn't just his looks that made him so likable; but he was so kind, and caring, and gentle.

I looked at him some more, then answered.

"This summer isn't going as expected." I told him.

I sat up and inspected my leg. It had linen wrap around it. I was so upset that I had hurt my leg. Two weeks without walking, swimming , playing soccer, running, countless other activities that made summer special.

I touched the spot I had been bitten. It was as big as about 3 quarters. I flinched.

I lay back down with my arms beside me and closed my eyes, letting the waves touch my toes. Jeffrey lay beside me and do the same thing. Then his hand found mine, We realized just how little sleep we had gotten in the past few days, and we ended up falling asleep like that, hand in hand.

-§-

I woke up when it was dusk. Had I really been asleep that long? I was still on the beach with Jeffrey next to me, and that probably meant that someone saw us and decided to leave us alone.

Or no one had bothered to come look for us.

I took Jeffreys hand out of mine(sadly) and woke him. He stood up and grabbed me, this time hoisting me up piggy back style. I rested my head against his shoulder while He walked up the many steps to the small cottage. Then I realized just how many days of summer I had left with him, and suddenly, I wasn't sad anymore.

-§-

Oh my gosh.

Please don't kill me.

I am sorry for not updating. I was so busy! And sick! And stuck with a lot of things to do! I had to scrub my kitchen floor for petes sake!

Enough excuses. Sorry. :(


	6. Mooses

Hey

I don't own the Penderwicks.

Lets start.

-§-

Jeffrey carried me up the many steps of Point Mouette, we walked into the sleeping porch and he let me get off of his back and I slid into my bed pulling over the covers. I sighed and fell asleep faster than I thought I would.

-§-

When I woke, I was greeted with Batty poking me. I looked at her.

"What," I said grumpily.

I looked over at my clock. It said... 5.

"Go away Batty." I said, pointing to the door.

She didn't move.

"Battyyyyy! Go sleep!" I looked at her through slitted eyes.

"Will you take me to see moose?" She said quietly.

I looked at her. It was freaking 5 in the morning. No. Way. I shoved the blankets over my head. I thought that Batty had finally left when...

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

She begged.

"No." I said.

"Yes!" She whispered.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"BATTY I SAID NO!" I flinched with how loud I said that.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I immediately hated my temper. Why couldn't I control the stupid thing!

I looked at her again, this time putting my feet over the edge of the bed and sitting up.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to yell. You know how my temper is awful."

She shook her head yes and wiped her tears out of her eyes. I looked down at my foot.

Stupid foot!

I looked over at Jeffrey. I couldn't walk, but he could take Batty...

I looked at my foot again. No need for Jeffrey, I had perfectly good walking skills. I stood up.

"Alright, give me ten minutes." I said.

"Yaaaay!" She said quietly.

-§-

We had been walking for about 5 minutes now, and the sun was almost up. The moose had to be coming any minute now. I had found a large stick that I had been using to help myself walk, and I am glad I did, because my ankle was starting to hurt.

We were walking to the golf corse when I heard something. I stopped right in my tracks and told Batty to come by me. She held my hand, then must have heard it too because she was squeezing my hand hard.

Then, 5 moose walked out of the bushes 20 feet away from us.

My first thought was, "Moose are violent, aren't they?" My second thought was, "This will probably never happen again," and my last thought was, "Woah, moose."

We both stood gaping at them. There was a mother, father, and 3 babies. The probability of seeing triplets was almost impossible, but seeing them there, they looked amazing.

They passed us, and me and Batty stood, not moving.

"We can go home now." Said Batty.

-§-

When I got home, I found everyone sitting around the kitchen table. They looked so... So... Worried.

"Whats up guys?" I said, breaking the silence. Everyone looked up, relieved. Why were they relieved?

Daddy walked over and hugged me and Batty. I stared confusedly at him.

"Um... Hey?"

He looked at me again then said, "Where on earth did you go! We were all so worried!" He looked stressed.

"We went to see moose." Said Batty, smiling. "They were so close! And there was a mom a dad and triplets! And it was amazing!" She explained all about it.

Daddy looked at me. "You need to tell us before you go anywhere. You have a bad ankle, and I don't want you getting hurt. You need to take Jeffrey and-"

"I left a note though! And I can walk by myself! The doctor was over reacting!"

Then Hound came out with paper on his lips.

I pointed at him. "I blame the dog."

Everyone looked at him and he barked in protest.

"Please take Jeffrey next time." Rosalind said.

"But I can walk! Look I am walking right now all by myself!"

I was really mad now. "Why don't you listen!"

I walked out of the room and into the bathroom, then got in the shower.

"Stupid sisters... Stupid parents... Stupid dog..."

I got out and looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked in the mirror.

"Stupid self..."

I put on my clothes and went back into my room, sitting on my bed.

This is going to be a long two weeks.

-§-


	7. S'mores

ΥΘ

Lets do this.

-§-two weeks later.

I got out of the car. Rosalind had just taken my to get the stupid permission to be able to walk. I didn't need permission! He said I still needed to keep on the wrap for another week, but I was aloud to run. Just not swim.

I jumped out of the car and ran up to the house.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY SOCCER!?" I yelled.

Jeffrey, Rosalind and Jane were outside in 3 minutes, running down to the beach like madmen.

-(AN- I have never played soccer in my life, keep that in mind)

-§-

I stole the ball from Jane and dribbled it down the beach, running hard.

Jeffrey and me had decided to be a team, and Rosalind and Jane were the other team. Jeffrey was our goalee, and Rosalind was theirs. We had been switching between goalee and being on the feild, so everyone had gotten a chance to play with everyone.

I ran as hard as I could, carefully dribbling the ball along with me.

I shot, and Rosalind, just missed it, the ball looked almost as if it had brushed right past her finger tips.

The game was over. The score was 6 to 5. Jeffrey and I had won.

I walked over to him and gave a high five. He had a crazy grin on his face.

I am just glad that Mick Hart had not made an appearance.

-§-

After that was over, and we had all taken showers(thank gosh for that) we all head back outside and set up a bonfie, then lit it as soon as the sun set.

Daddy pulled out marshmellows and chocolate and gram crackers.

Ben cheered. "I love Snores!"

"I think you meant S'mores Ben." Said Iantha with a smile.

I stuck my marshmellow in the flame and it quickly lit on fire. I pulled it back out and blew on it quickly. I stuck it on one cracker and put chocolate on the other one, then pushed them together.

I waited for it to cool down a bit and looked around. Batty was helping Ben with his, Janes was almost perfectly brown, and Jeffrey, being Jeffrey, dropped his off of his stick. Daddy and Iantha were no where to be found. Hound was next to the marshmellows, trying to snatch one.

I looked around and noticed that there was no Rosalind. Rosalind loved Marshmellows! She wouldn't miss a s'more for the world. I got up and looked at everyone.

"Be right back." I said. They nodded and I ran up to the house, and searched for Rosalind.

She was on the couch, looking at her phone sadly.

I walked over and sat down.

"Hey, why aren't you down at the beach making s'mores? You love them!"

Rosy looked at me sadly.

"I miss Tommy." She said.

I stayed silent. A plan formed in my brain. She was going to love this. I tried to comfort her. "It will be okay." She stayed silent and nodded.

I am the best sister ever.

-§-


	8. Pancakes

Heya.

I don't own the Penderwicks, Jeanne Birdsall does.

Lets freaking do this.

-§-

I waited outside for the car that was supposed to pull up any minute now. He was late.

Rosy stood beside me complaining.

"Skye I want to go text Tommy." She complained.

"Wait just one more minute! Please!" I begged. There was no way Tommy would text her back right now. I hope not.

"But you know I miss him!"

So we stood there for another two minutes.

"I am going inside, its getting cold."

"WAIT ROSALIND HE IS HERE!"

"Wait, Skye, you said he." She said while looking at me. She was definitely confused. "Who is he?"

The pickup truck pulled up into the driveway.

Rosalinds mouth dropped. She immediately ran over and gave the boy who came out of it a hug, then a kiss on the cheek.

Tommy gave her a kiss on her forehead back and hugged her.

"Skye! How did he get here!" She said happily.

"I asked Daddy if he could stay a couple of days and he said yes. Then I called Tommy. Boom." I said, grinning.

"And for 21 days I shall stay." He said with a smile.

"Thankyou Skye." Rosy said.

-§-

The next day I woke up to a bird singing outside.

We were 3 weeks into vacation. It was already July first!

I looked over at the boy in his bed. He was snoring lightly.

I pulled out my dark matter book and read for awhile, but I was really excited.

I could finally go swimming!

I had gotten the clear from the doctor and my wound was finally healed.

I put away my dark matter book then took a shower and got dressed, putting my bathing suit under my clothes.

When I got back Jeffrey had finally stirred. His hair was still messed up and he was lazily looking at me.

"Your turn to make breakfast." He said.

I looked at him like he was telling me to go and catch a shark.

"So your telling me you want to burn the house down?"

He laughed. "Fine I will help you."

-§-

Once he was ready, we discussed what to make. We decided on pancakes.

"How many?" I asked.

"Well three for me, three for you, one for Ben, one for Batty, two for Rosy, two for Iantha, three for Mr. Penderwick, six-No seven-for Tommy, two for Jane, and thats a total of...24."

"Well lets get started."

I grabbed the pan and heat it up, while Jeffrey made the batter. We poured on one at a time and I managed to remember what my mother had said.

"Wait for the bubbles Skye."

I concentrated, then the first bubble I saw I flipped it. It was... Perfection.

"Woah. Its perfect. That was unexpected." Jeffrey said, staring over my shoulder.

"Pft, my food is always perfection." I said grinning.

"Says the girl who set her oven on fire."

"Says the boy who made those stuffed peppers."

"Touché." He said.

I laughed, flipping the new perfectly cooked pancake.

Pancake count:1

Jeffrey poured another one in the pan. We watched it for awhile in silence. Then, I got bad luck.

"So do you want to learn how to play piano? I mean, uh, try again?" He said.

I sighed. "Jeffrey, music is not my thing."

I flipped the pancake: It was another perfect one.

"Come on! It will be fun!"

"Me trying to play piano is not fun; Its torture! To me and the Piano!"

"Come on!" He said.

"No." I replied.

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yeeeeees!"

"NO."

"YES!"

"SKYE THE PANCAKE!"

"AW SHOOT!"

I quickly flipped off the pancake. It was edible, but still pretty burnt.

Pancake count: 2

He poured in another.

"So then you will learn?!" He said.

"Fiiiiiiiiine. I will attempt, because if I don't then you will bother me about it." I said with my, I am not interested what-so-ever look.

"But don't expect me to try much. If I do then the piano will break." I joked.

I flipped the pancake. Underdone.

I flipped it back over for a minute then back again, this time it was REALLY brown.

"Oops." I muttered.

Pancake count: 3

Another one went in.

"So what do you want for your birthday Jeffrey?" His birthday was August 8th, only a month and a week away.

"Oh, uh..."

He looked down at his feet and started muttering.

I flipped the pancake. Underdone. Whatever.

He looked up.

"I don't really want anything..."

I looked at him.

"Come on, you gotta want something!" I said frustrated. I had zero knowledge of what to get him.

"Fine. Then I want a fancy lobster dinner, and everyone has to dress up in pink dresses, and be polite, and..."

He named off everything I hated.

I smelt smoke.

"AW DARNIT!"

I turned to see the smoking pancake, no longer underdone.

Pancake count:3.5

He poured in another.

"Okay, I do want a fancy dinner, but you don't have to do everything else I said." He smirked. "You gotta wear a dress though."

I gave him big eyes, and he laughed.

"I doubt you even have a dress in your bag... Oh I bet Rosalind can find you something."

I sighed over dramatically and flipped the pancake. It was okay.

"Ooooh, and Jane could put on your make-up, and do your nails, and-"

"You are going to drive me crazy if you say anything else."

He looked at me and stuck out his bottom lip making a pouty face.

I flipped the pancake out of the pan.

Pancake count:4.5

"This is going too slow. Get a bigger pan Jeffrey."

He got a pan that could hold two pancakes, that was better.

Two went in.

I was surprised that no one was up yet. It was already 8.

I flipped the pancakes, then flipped them out of the pan.

Pancake count:6.5

I plopped in another one, then turned to Jeffrey.

"What do you wanna do when this is over?" I asked.

"How about a swim? I found this really cool place, you got to check it out." Jeffrey said.

I nodded and flipped the pancakes.

"I already got my bathing suit on." I said, grinning.

"Ditto." He said.

I flipped out the pancakes. One was kinda... Really burnt.

Pancake count:8

"This is gonna take forever!" I said.

He nodded in agreement.

"What should we do to pass the time?" He asked.

"Lets play, uh... The questions game!" I said.

I flipped the two underdone pancakes.

"Okay, me first." He said.

I nodded.

"Why do you not like wearing dresses?"

I looked at him.

"Dresses are hard to play soccer and run in."

I flipped out two more pancakes.

Pancake count:10

"Are you going to get a license soon?" I asked.

"As soon as I get home to Boston."

Two more went in.

It was his turn.

"Do you think we could make a giant pancake using the whole pan?"

I pondered.

"Yes." I said, flipping them out of the pan again.

Pancake count:12

"Halfway there!" He exclaimed.

I gave him a high five, getting a bunch of batter on my hands because he had a bunch on his.

"How did you get so much batter on your hands?" I asked.

"I have been pouring in most of the pancakes," he said, pouring in two more.

Then he took his thumb, stuck it in the batter, and wiped it against my forehead.

"So mature.." I scoffed wiping it off of my forehead.

He did it again.

I wiped it off again.

He did it again.

I flipped the pancakes.

I wiped it off again.

He reached again, but I grabbed his hand and wiped it all over his face.

I flipped out the pancakes.

Pancake count:14

He stopped doing that.

We stood silently until pancake count reached 20.

I didn't notice when he walked away and cane back.

"Hey Skye..."

I flipped a pancake and turned.

"Yes?"

He hid his hand behind his back.

He then succeeded in tackling me, revieling a red face crayon.

I struggled beneath him and tried to get up, but he got a huge red streak on my forehead.

I stood up and punched his shoulder.

"Where did you even get that?!"

"I have my ways."

I took out the pancakes.

Pancake count: 22

Then the final pancakes were flipped.

I took them out.

Pancake count: 24

Then I grabbed the face crayon and tackled Jeffrey.

Then everyone came in and asked us what on earth we were doing.

Of course I didn't realize we were covered in red face crayon and pancake batter.

And that I was on top of Jeffrey.

And then I explained.

Then we ate.

-§-


	9. Swimmin' time

We left off with pancakes.

I don't own the Penderwicks.

Let us begin, friends.

-§-

After all the pancakes were eaten, we were all stuffed. Me and Jeffrey were still covered in pancake batter and red crayon.

Daddy said we were going to go shopping to find something nice for Jeffreys birthday dinner. That meant dresses.

"Aw." I said. "Jeffrey and I were gonna go swimming!"

"Daddy can we please stay home? I don't like shopping! Rosy will buy me a dress, right?"

I looked over at her. She nodded.

"Fine, but you to better not do anything too crazy..." He winked at me.

I blushed furiously. So did Jeffrey.

"Daddy..." I groaned.

"Just kidding. You guys go have fun."

I washed the batter and face crayon off of me, then ran after Jeffrey.

-§-

We walled down the beach together. It was almost 9:00 in the morning.

"Alright, come in here." He ducked into a cave that lead to a clearing hidden by trees overtop. It was beautiful.

I was speechless.

Then I took off my shorts and shirt, revealing a Sky blue one piece.

He had his green striped shorts on.

I walked to the top of a rather large rock and sat down on it. Jeffrey jumped right into the water.

He looked at me from the water.

"Jump in!"

I looked at the water. The last time I was in the water I was bitten and had to have surgery.

He swam out of the water and sat on the rock next to me.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

I shook my head no. No way I was gonna admit that.

"Good. That means that I can do THIS!"

He grabbed me bridal style and jumped off of the rock with me still in his arms.

I was submerged with him.

I swam up, back to the air and looked at him. Then I jumped him.

-§-

Once we were both panting, we decided to take a brake. I guessed it was about noon. We both sat on the rock again.

"What you wanna doooo~" I said

"I don't know." He said.

I got up from the rock and lay down where it was more comfortable on the beach. He followed me back down and lay beside me.

I looked into the sky.

"I am so tired..." I said.

He yawned. "I am too."

I close my eyes. I didn't mind when he put his arm around me. Or when he kissed my temple and muttered, "See you in a couple of hours."

-§-


	10. 106!

I left you with temple kissing.

I don't own the Penderwicks, Jeanne Birdsall does.

Let the festivities commence.

-§- Same day

I stared at the dress.

Why had I let Rosalind buy me a dress.

Oh no.

When she showed me my dress, I almost passed out.

It was Sky blue.

And it was strapless.

And It was short.

Oh no.

Of course it had to fit me perfectly.

GOSH DARNIT!

-§- Next day

I woke up to Jeffrey standing over me.

He smiled.

"Good morning sleepy head."

I felt faint. And cold. And tired. And like I was going to throw up on Jeffrey.

He knelt next to the bed and felt my face.

He kissed my forehead and left the room.

He said something but I only heard half of it.

"Hey Mr. P _ Shes got a _ and _ water _ care of her. I _ be _ have _ when _? Seeya!"

I heard doors opening and shutting, then I fell asleep.

-§- Noon

I woke to the smell of.. Soup. Chicken noodle soup. I got up and wrapped a blanket around myself.

I slowley trudged into the kitchen. Jeffrey stood at the oven. I shed th blanket and hung it over the chair. Then moved over to him.

He turned and felt my face.

"No, no, no. Back to bed with you."

I tried to complain but I was too exhausted to care.

On the way he grabbed my blanket. I sat back don onto my bed, but he put his hand on my shoulders and made my lay down.

Wait 2 more minutes and I will have chicken noodle soup.

I waited. Then he brought me a bowl of soup.

I looked down at it. I wasn't hungry.

"Please eat."

I took the spoon and ate some. I was really hot and felt as if I was stuck in the oven.

"Come on! If you don't eat your fever won't go down."

I ate more.

"I will be right back." He said.

He came back with an icepack and a thermometer. I put the bowl of soup on the nightstand and he placed thermometer in my mouth.

"106 degrees. You must be hot."

I nodded and he placed the pack on my head. I instantly felt better.

He kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight."

-§-

Lots o' chapters in one day.

See you in the future.

-RhaleysRhaleys


	11. Piano learning fun time attempt thing

So I am sorry. I mean, I am horrible. I have not updated in FOREVER. I will try to update more...

I do not own the Penderwicks. Jeanne Birdsall does.

Lets go.

-§-

Skyes P.o.v.

So For the next few days I was sick. And when I say sick, I don't mean a light fever. I mean vomiting, shaking, and sleeping every second of the day. I really didn't want to eat because it made me feel worse, but I had to.

Different people would come and talk to me, Jane boring me with the latest chapter of Sabrina Star rescues a prince, Jeffrey boring me with long lecture of music, Batty and Ben trying to put on a sock puppet show. Rosalind, Daddy and Iantha would simply try to comfort me.

None of it really made me feel better, I just tried not to vomit too much.

The fever really annoyed me. I mean, I could be playing soccer! Or swimming! There was at least one million other better things to do.

After a few days, I finally started to feel better. The fever was actually letting up. I was so glad I practically jumped with joy. after a few more days it was completely gone.

-§-

I woke up, relieved that I wasn't shaking or covered in sweat. I sat up and saw that the sun was just rising, and everyone else was asleep. Then I grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower, wondering what I was going to do today.

Once I was done there, I walked back over to my bed (A-N Question, is it a bed or a cot?) and I sat down, pulling out my dark matter book and reading a few paragraphs in it.

"Estimated distribution of matter and energy in the universe, today and when the CMB was released

In astronomy and cosmology, dark matter is a type of matter hypothesized to account for a large part of the total mass in the universe. Dark matter cannot be seen directly with telescopes; evidently it neither emits nor absorbs light or other electromagnetic radiation at any significant level. Instead, its existence and properties are inferred from its gravitational effects on visible matter, radiation, and the large-scale structure of the universe. Dark matter is estimated to constitute 84.5% of the matter in the universe.

Dark matter came to the attention of astrophysicists due to discrepancies between the mass of large astronomical objects determined from their gravitational effects, and the mass calculated from the "luminous matter" they contain: stars, gas and dust. It was first postulated by -"

"Skye are you up?" Asked a very confused and tired Jeffrey.

"Yes I am up." I said, preparing to read more of my book.

"Do you remember how you promised to try and play the piano again?" He smirked.

"Oh no." I said.

"Oh yes!" He replied.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine! I can't believe I agreed! I am such an idiot. Well, time to kill a piano." I sighed. The poor piano didn't know what was coming for it.

-§- In Alecs cottage.

"Now put your hand on the keys. No, slide it over one. The other way. Not up!"

We had been at this for half an hour and now I was just trying to mess with him.

I finally moved my hand where he wanted me to put it.

"Now hit the key with your thumb. That was your pointer finger. THUMB SKYE!"

I could tell he was stressed.

"Now hit with your pointer finger. That was your thumb. SKYE!"

I laughed and moved my hand to a different position, randomly hitting the keys. It sounded like a distressed cat. Jeffrey covered his ears.

"Stooooop!"

I laughed. Then, he grabbed my hands and jerked them off of the piano.

He put my hands on the piano, with enough force to keep them on and not let me hit the keys.

After awhile of struggling I just let go and let him control my hands.

He sighed out of relief and lay his hands on top of mine and pressed on his thumb, which also pressed mine.

He then played a simple melody with my one hand. After he was done he said,

"Now you try."

I looked at my hands, then at him, then my hands, then his face, hands, face, hands, face...

I pressed as many keys as I possibly could at once, making a hideous sound.

"ALRIGHT I GIVE UP! You win, you win. I don't think the poor piano can take any more of this."

He lay his hands on the piano and started playing, gently. It was a pretty song, but I was getting sick of it.

"You wanna go play soccer?"

No answer.

He was really wrapped up in his music. I mean, he couldn't even hear me speaking!

"Jeffrey! C'mon lets go play soccer!"

No answer.

Time for drastic measures.

"Jeffrey! Help! I think my spleen just ruptured!"

No answer.

I sighed, about to use my last resort. I put my hands on the piano and pressed a bunch of keys at once.

"Nooooooooo!"

He pried his hands off the piano and I knew I finally had his attention.

"Wanna go play soccer?"

He sighed and looked at me.

"Fine. Lets go get Jane and Rosy. Heck maybe Tommy will join!"

And soon we both ran out the door.

-§-


End file.
